prophica_unboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Character Creation Guidelines/@comment-24380060-20150307223112
Name: Yamamura Kabuto *Age: 15 *(you forgot to put) Height: 6ft *Weight: 140lbs *Race: Gunslinger *Abilities: **'Blazing Glory' - Any guns you use deal x1.2 more damage. **'Attachment Fever' - When used, your gun is randomly equipped with 1 of 3 attachments: A Tactical-Laser, a Tactical Light, or a Bayonet. The tactical-laser boosts your hit ratio by 20%, the tactical light enables you to temporarily blind an enemy, slowing them down by 10% and causing them to attack random targets, and the Bayonet boosts physical attack power by 25%. Once per battle, attachment remains for the remained of the battle. Cannot be used if you already have a gun attachment equipped. *Starting Stats: Control Speed, 45 Power, 20 Resiliency, 32,500 HP, 25 SP, 15 MP *Appearance: Kabuto is a rather slender, dark skinned and brown haired 15 year old teen with sharp, blue eyes, and looks quite beat-up for his age. He dons a scar over his right eye, and his left hand was amputated and replaced with a mechanical one, with a steampunk design. He doesn't seem to wear any other protection, other than a grey shirt and simple grey trousers and brown winter boots, with his body mostly covered by a slightly shredded brown cloak. He has a brown, sectioned copper belt that he mounts his armaments in, as well as magical utilities. *Personality: For the most part, Kabuto is very quiet and prefers to focus on his missions without having many conversations. When he does get into a conversation, he usually acts formal and generally calm in most situations, though he can give off a glare at someone insulting him, - be it friend or foe, - hinting at signs of being bipolar. He has a fascination towards magic and technology, and would usually look for such gadgets while wandering through local markets as he travels, so that he could add them to his arsenal. *Backstory: :Kabuto was born in a family of traveling merchants, and was generally wanted by his parents to follow their tradition and become one himself. Though, there were some instances where other family members strayed to fight creatures of the Prophica Realm. Since Kabuto was fascinated by technology and magic, he always wanted to test out the merchandise in the actual wars, as he inspected the magical artifacts laying around his caravan. One night, when he was eleven, he left a message scroll to his parents while taking a few mechanisms, magical artifacts and some gold before straying from his caravan, exploring the world by himself. :Traveling through many towns on his journey and resting at inns to replenish his strength, Kabuto always asks if there are any places where he could train in combat with technomagic. He gets no luck for 3 months on his journey before he meets his cousin - Yamamura Mitsurou, an experienced technomage who already has achieved lots of skill in combat. Up until that day, Kabuto had never seen his cousin before, but he was gladly accepted to be Mitsurou's apprentice. :Since then, Kabuto has trained extensively and became a traveling rogue bounty hunter, communicating with his cousin via a magical crystal to keep in touch.